bigbroaufandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 20
Big Brother Australia 2023, also known as Big Brother 20, is the twentieth current season of the Australian reality television series, Big Brother Australia. It is the twelfth to air on the Nine Network who had signed a deal with Southern Star Group in September 2011. The 2023 series introduced David B as the new host of Big Brother. Voice over narration is by Karen Smith who fulfilled the same role since Series 18 of Big Brother Australia. The production is based at the same compound, located within the Dreamworld theme park, that has been used in all previous series of Big Brother Australia. The launch took place on 14 August 2023, with the launch show broadcast live on the same day, the first time in the history of Big Brother Australia this has happened. The House The purpose built house is located at Dreamworld ,Gold Coast Australia Rooms/Areas in the house include * Diary room * Nominations room * The Rewards Room - Housemates are granted "The Rewards Room" along with a sauna and a pool as a reward for winning FNL. They are able to invite along one housemate of their choice. * Backyard * Living room * Kitchen/dining room * The utility room, a regularly renovated room that has many uses * Bedroom, along with storage shelves to store the housemates possessions * Bathroom * Secret executive bathroom, accessed via a secret door in the bedroom disguised as a shelf * Gym and fitness area * "The Naughty Corner" - A small room that housemates are sent to if they have been 'naughty'. Other fellow housemates are able to watch into the room via a glass window that can be opaque or transparent * Outdoor entertainment complex/outdoor pizza oven The house consists of rolling cameras hidden under opaque windows, which have been situated around the house's walls in corridors called camera corridors. This is done so that camera operators don't roll cameras around the house. Housemates On launch night, twelve housemates (six women and six men) entered the House on Day 1. The four women first entered through the utility room and spent their first night in the Big Brother House in there, but entered the House on Day 2. Whilst two other girls spent their first night in the Big Brother House in the Rewards room and also entered the house on Day 2. Six of the male housemates entered the main house. Weekly summary Nominations table This series, housemates were allowed to distribute five nomination points between their two nominations, with a maximum of four points to be allocated to one housemate. The three or more housemates with the most votes face the public vote to save. In addition, nominations are now held in a sound-proof chamber inside a Nominations Room, as opposed to the Diary Room. On Week 4, the Nominations Super Power was introduced as a weekly twist to nominations. It is a special secret power given to a chosen housemate by a previous week's evictee. Notes * : The female housemates were set a secret task to potentially earn immunity for the second week. They must match up the seven given secrets to the seven male housemates entering throughout the week. If three of the seven secrets are correctly matched to the correct male, all the female housemates will be immune. The females failed to match Benjamin's and George's secret correctly and lost to their fourth fail, therefore, the females risked nominations. ''Friday Night Live'' themes and winners Ratings Ratings are rounded to the nearest ten thousand. Shows on GO! are not included in official averages. Figures in bold include consolidated viewing figures.